gundammswarfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Series: Endless Waltz
The second booster pack series released for Gundam M.S War was based on the movie for Gundam Wing titled "Endless Waltz". This included all the Gundams in their custom variations as well as the pilots in their movie outfit variations. * 16 Mobile suits. * 14 Pilot cards. * 22 Event cards. * 8 Battlefield cards. There was no starter deck for this series. The booster packs had the name "Gundam M.S. War Gundam-W Endless Waltz" instead of "Gundam M.S War.". The booster pack also states both factions "OZ Corp / Wing Gundam Team" on the front. Card Type - Rarity - Name Card Type: * BF = Battlefields * EV = Events * MS = Mobile Suits * PL = Pilots Rarity: * C = Common * U = Uncommon * R = Rare * H = Holo * G = Gold Stamped Download Complete playable scan of all three sets here: https://mega.nz/#!PYQhRY6T!K2AqUCaxapPZ1DJrjuqDLJR2Ah_fZOE-PPmNzIdMrdg Endless Waltz - OZ Corp / Wing Gundam Team Battlefields BF 026 x-18999.jpg|BF-026 U X-18999 BF 027 L1 Colony.jpg|BF-027 C L1 Colony BF 028 satellite mo 111.jpg|BF-028 H Satellite MO-III BF 029 the gundam scrap heap.jpg|BF-029 R The Gundam Scrap Heap BF 030 In the atmosphere.jpg|BF-030 U In The Atmosphere BF 031 In the satellite's orbit.jpg|BF-031 In The Satellite's Orbit BF 032 mariemaia army headquarters.jpg|BF-032 C Mariemaia Army Headquarters BF 033 the government general.jpg|BF-033 The Government-General Events EV 052 Preventer.jpg|EV-052 U Preventer EV 053 neo titanium.jpg|EV-053 R Neo Titanium EV 054 the anniversary of war's end.jpg|EV-054 C The Anniversary of War's End EV 055 Snatch.jpg|EV-055 C Snatch EV 056 rally of mariemaia army.jpg|EV-056 R Rally of Mariemaia Army EV 057 Colony infiltration.jpg|EV-057 C Colony Infiltration EV 058 Single Flower.jpg|EV-058 C Single Flower EV 059 Power Transfer.jpg|EV-059 C Power Transfer EV 060 Heat Detectors.jpg|EV-060 U Heat Detector EV 061 13th constellation.jpg|EV-061 R 13th Constellation EV 062 Escape from satellite mo-111.jpg|EV-062 U Escape From Satellite MO-III EV 063 Jailbreak.jpg|EV-063 R Jailbreak EV 064 Gundam Recovery.jpg|EV-064 C Gundam Recovery EV 065 Barton Foundation.jpg|EV-065 R Barton Foundation EV 066 Descending operation.jpg|EV-066 U Decending Operation EV 067 The real operation meteor.jpg|EV-067 G The Real Operation Meteor EV 068 Blocking.jpg|EV-068 R Blocking EV 069 State of emergency.jpg|EV-069 U State of Emergency EV 070 People's Action.jpg|EV-070 R People's Action EV 071 The Pinch.jpg|EV-071 C The Pinch EV 072 Reformed.jpg|EV-072 C Reformed EV 073 End of waltz.jpg|EV-073 H End of Waltz Mobile Suits MS 067 Wing Gundam Zero Custom.jpg|MS-067 G Wing Gundam Zero Custom MS 068 Gundam DeathScythe Hell Custom.jpg|MS-068 H Gundam Deathscythe H. Custom MS 069 Gundam Heavyarms Custom.jpg|MS-069 H Gundam Heavyarms Custom MS 070 Gundam Sandrock Custom.jpg|MS-070 H Gundam Sandrock Custom MS 071 Altron Gundam.jpg|MS-071 H Altron Gundam MS 072 Tallgeese III.jpg|MS-072 R Tallgeese III MS 073 Taurus.jpg|MS-073 C Taurus MS 074 Preventer Shuttle.jpg|MS-074 C Preventer Shuttle MS 075 Zero Transport Capsule.jpg|MS-075 C Zero Transport Shuttle MS 076 Taurus.jpg|MS-076 C Taurus MS 077 Leo.jpg|MS-077 C Leo MS 078 Leo.jpg|MS-078 C Leo MS 079 Leo.jpg|MS-079 C Leo MS 080 Serpent.jpg|MS-080 H Serpent MS 081 Serpent.jpg|MS-081 R Serpent MS 082 Serpent Transport Ship.jpg|MS-082 U Serpent Transport Ship Pilots PL 039 Heero Yuy.jpg|PL-039 U Heero Yuy PL 040 Duo maxwell.jpg|PL-040 U Duo Maxwell PL 041 trowa barton.jpg|PL-041 U Trowa Barton PL 042 Quatre raberba winner.jpg|PL-042 U Quatre Raberba Winner PL 043 Chang Wufei.jpg|PL-043 U Chang Wufei PL 044 Zechs merquise.jpg|PL-044 H Zechs Merquise PL 045 Lady Une.jpg|PL-045 C Lady Une PL 046 Marimaia Khushrinada.jpg|PL-046 G Mariemaia Khushrenada PL 047 Dekim Barton.jpg|PL-047 H Dekim Barton PL 048 the real trowa barton.jpg|PL-048 C The Real Trowa Barton PL 049 the president of earth sphere.jpg|PL-049 C The President of Earth Sphere PL 050 Relena Darlian.jpg|PL-050 H Relena Darlian PL 051 Master O.jpg|PL-051 R Master O PL 052 Doktor S.jpg|PL-052 R Doktor S Category:Original Category:Cards Category:Catalog Category:Endless waltz Category:Gundam Wing